


Murder Break

by Killjoybparade



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, GTA AU, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoybparade/pseuds/Killjoybparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan was on a murder break, but is he still on one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first thing remotely close to a fic. Well that's not true, I wrote a small glee one a while ago, years ago. so please leave kudoz, comments, anything like that.

“Ryan just back up! Leave the kid alone!” Someone yelled, Ryan couldn’t figure out who, he was too pissed. Seeing red, he just kept slamming the guys head into the ground. Ryan had no clue who this guy was, what his name was, if he even needed to die, all he knew was he looked at his crew wrong, and he wasn’t going to let him get away with that. 

Michael and Geoff started walking towards him, guns down but on the edge, ready to pull him off of the kid. Jack was moving around to the front of the brawl, so he could see Ryan’s face. Jack saw something in Ryan’s eyes that she never wanted to see. Something dark. She had her gun aimed at Ryan’s shoulder, ready to fire at Geoff’s call. 

“Ryan, please.” Ryan knew that voice, that one he could identify. Ray. Ray was slowly inching closer to him.

“Ray, get away from him! You don’t know what he could do to you!” Someone shouted, Ryan didn’t know who it was again, sounded like Gavin, he wasn’t sure, he couldn’t hear over the sound of his fist hitting bone. The kid was a bloody pulp. He should be dead by now. Ray was getting closer, but so was Geoff and Michael. 

“Ryan, look at me. Ryan. Listen to my voice. You need to stop this, you’re on a murder break.” Ray says getting even closer to Ryan. He was almost within touching distance of Ryan. 

“Ray! You need to step back! That’s an order!” Geoff commands Ray. Ray is getting too close to Ryan, Jack can’t take the shot if she needs to. 

“No! He’s on a murder break!” Ray screams back to everyone else. That breaks Ryan out of his trance, he looks up at Ray, tears threatening to fall. Ray touches Ryan’s shoulder and looks down at him. “You’re on a murder break.” He says quietly this time, almost in a whisper. He leans down to get to Ryan’s height, but it’s tough, as Ryan is still on top of the boy. “You’re on a murder break.” Even quieter this time, only Ryan and Ray could hear it.

Ryan falls onto Ray sobbing, “I’m on a murder break,” he kept repeating as he sobbed into Ray’s chest. Over and over he said it, as Ray just held him. Michael and Geoff pulled Ryan away from the kid, as Gavin grabbed Ray and held him away from Ryan. Jack got to work on checking over the guy. Geoff and Michael dragged Ryan to the crew mobile as Ryan now sobbed, “I was on a murder break.” 

After Ryan was locked in the car with Michael and Gavin watching him, Michael ready to attack if he tried to escape, Geoff and Ray walked up to Jack with the boy. The kid was a mess. Literally nothing left of his face. 

“Well, I got good news, Ryan is still on a murder break, the kid is still alive. Call 911, and give them the location, we gotta get outa here before they arrive.” Jack said, she was covered in blood now, but still looked calm as ever.   
“Well shit, good job Ray.” Geoff said, patting Ray on the back. The three returned to the crew mobile.


End file.
